Gifted Students Do Not Equal Perfect Love
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Sakura and her family moved back to Japan after living in South Korea for most of their lives. Unlike the rest of her family, she has an unhealthy obsession with Korean culture, sweet treats, and two of her new classmates. However, that doesn't mean there won't be plenty of fun and humor, with some added romance. (KibaxSakuraxShino)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Soooo...this came into fruition because of my "healthy" obsession with Korean pop (Kpop)-which isn't that bad-and wanting to mess with my favorite character._

_Also, I would like to know people's opinions on Kpop, OC's, and anything else they might be thinking of when reading this._

_I like to know the opinions of others. I blame my curiosity._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Her Unhealthy Obsession<br>**

Sakura's eyes snapped open the minute her favorite song began to play on the radio. She shifted to see what time it was and found that it was only 6:30 in the morning, which meant she had plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast with her dysfunctional family. Really, her family was bat shit crazy, but more on that later. Right now, Sakura was busy untangling herself from her sheets and blanket so she could dance to Gangnam Style, which was the best way to wake up in her opinion.

"Sakura! Turn off that shit!" Her older brother Jin shouted, banging on the wall that separated their rooms. Sakura cackled and turned her radio up louder. Really, Jin should be happy she wasn't playing her iPod.

"Just cause you don't like it, doesn't make it shit!" She shouted back, wondering how long it would take for her brother to get out of bed and knock on her door, demanding she act like a proper Japanese girl and listen to actual music and not this 'Korean crap that makes my ears bleed'. By the time she counted to ten, her brother was already pounding on her door. She shrugged and walked past her iron frame bed and lovely window seat, and opened her bedroom door. She was greeted with the sight of Jin looking pissed off. His pure white hair was sticking up in every direction and his dark green eyes were narrowed into slits. If she wasn't in such a good mood, she would be laughing her ass off. Jin was in his favorite pair of boxers, which were a neon green with red eyes staring upwards and nothing else. His tan skin stood out against his hair, well, the hair that was where it was supposed to be.

"Sakura.." He growled out, glaring menacingly at her. She gave him an innocent and bright smile, chuckling as he covered his eyes and groaned. "Goddam morning person. No one should be that bright, it should be a crime." He muttered into his hands loud enough for her to hear. She rolled her eyes and shoved him backwards before closing her door. He muttered curses under his breath and she listened as he stomped back to his room, slamming his door in the process. If the rest of her family wasn't awake, they were now.

"Well, that's one way to start off my sophomore year." She said to herself, shrugging and going to her closet. Sakura had been enrolled in school in Seoul, but after her father had gotten a promotion and an offer to move back to Tokyo with a nice big house waiting, her family had moved and she got enrolled into some fancy smancy school for the gifted. At first, she had thought that meant she was going to a private boarding school, and she had been ready to put up one hell of a fight to stay, until Jin had explained that she would be going to a regular high school, just one for students who were gifted in all areas. That had calmed her down considerably.

And when she learned that there was no uniform, she had all but attacked her brother in an attempt to hug him. Her parents and other siblings had simply laughed at the two. After all, he was only two years older than her so everyone considered them extremely close. And they were, just not when it came to music. Jin hated kpop with a fiery passion, while Sakura loved it with a fiery passion. It sparked numerous fights over the course of their high school careers. But it never did once get in between their love for one another, no matter how loud and violent their fights could get.

If anything, it made their sibling bond even tighter.

"Hmm...what to wear, what to wear..." Sakura mused to herself, looking over her collection of clothes. She had many, let's just leave it at that. And a lot of them had been picked out by her mother and little sister, both who claimed Sakura could wear anything, so long as it didn't clash with her hair.

Which was a very bright pink. That stood out against her ivory skin and emerald eyes. Yeah, she had been picked on a lot as a kid, which did nothing for her self esteem. If it hadn't been for Jin and Hiro, her other older brother who was in college, she might've never outgrown her shyness.

Finally deciding on what to wear, Sakura grabbed her things and rushed for the bathroom that she had to share with her three other siblings. Thankfully she had gotten up early enough, or it might've been a complete and total nightmare.

And she was hoping to avoid that, at least on her first day. Nothing ruined your day faster than having to wait for thirty minutes as Hiro got ready. Dude was a total prima donna when it came to his hair. More so than Sakura, and she was girl!

No matter, she was early and had all the time in the world! Which she took full advantage of, thank you very much. First she got a quick shower, scrubbing the necessary parts so she smelt nice and clean. Of course she made sure to take care of her hair. When she was done, she dried herself off and ran a brush through her hair. She winced as she snagged a few knots, but other than that, she went through her routine without any problems.

Dressed and ready for the day, she took one last look to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She was wearing a teal, button up shirt that had holes where her shoulders were, allowing them to poke out. The collar of the shirt was folded down and had silver studded spikes decorating the flaps. She wore a pair of dark wash, skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of grey, suede, Peter Pan boots that slid across the hardwood of her house, which always made her little sister Aya laugh. Sakura had applied some nude lipstick and that was all she added when it came to makeup. She had a natural beauty that she didn't want to ruin with an overdose of makeup. And, just because she wanted to, she found her favorite pair of peacock feather earrings. Overall, she looked dynamite.

Stopping in her room to grab her bag (already packed the night before), her iPod and earbuds, and her Windows phone, she was ready to face the rest of her family. Stepping down the stairs, she could hear Jin's door open and close, followed closely by pounding footsteps on the stairs behind. She jumped over the banister and landed lightly on her feet, chuckling as Jin followed after into the kitchen with a sour look. Sakura grabbed a nearby hair tie and threw her hair into a slightly messy, high pony tail with her bangs moved over to the left side.

"Good morning, Aya~!" Sakura called out, planting a kiss on her little sister's head. She giggled as the girl blinked at her sleepily, before smiling and nodding in her direction. Gah, she was so adorable! Sakura ruffled Aya's red locks, earning a light giggle from the seven year old, before patting her older brother on the shoulders. He didn't even notice, too busy shoving food in his mouth like someone was gonna take it from him. He smacked her hand when she tried to steal a piece of toast from him.

"Well, looks like someone's in a good mood, I wonder why." Mebuki, Sakura's mother, stated, smirking when Jin rolled his eyes. Kizashi, her father, walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the side door.

"Morning dad!" Four voices said together, getting a backwards wave in response.

"Who lit a fire under his ass?" Sakura asked, dodging her mother's hand as it tried to smack the back of her head.

"Language, young lady." Mebuki warned.

"Lady? Me?" Sakura sarcastically asked, placing a hand over her heart as her mother gave a glare in her direction.

"Yes, you. And you had better stay a pure lady until you have two degrees. Understand?" Mebuki asked, even though it was a statement. She waved a wooden spoon in Sakura's direction, who held her hands up in surrender. Hiro and Aya laughed, while Jin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother. No sex till I'm 25 and no grandchildren till I'm 30." Sakura recited from memory, earning a gag from Hiro and Jin, who had managed to steal some toast from his older brother. Hiro was the only other person in the family who had pink hair, which made Sakura feel better about herself since her father had dark red hair, and her mother had hair so blonde it could be called white.

Hiro had dark green eyes, like Jin, but his skin was more of an olive tone than an ivory, like poor Sakura who couldn't tan to save her life. His hair was usually tied into a low hanging bun that made his strong jawline stand out even more. He hardly ever wore it down, and when he did, he could pass for Sakura's twin. And both would rather not go through that again, if they could.

"So, you all ready for you first days?" Mebuki asked, setting down a plate of food for her ravenous children. Sakura sat down next to Aya, who needed a little help in reaching the pancakes and syrup. Sakura gladly helped her, chuckling about how tiny Aya was, which made the other girl huff in anger, which really didn't help her case. Sakura just cooed and called her her adorable midget. Aya smacked Sakura's hand away, grumbling under her breath that she wasn't a midget, she was just small. Hiro and Jin were busy stuffing their faces, so they missed the entire thing, like always. Mebuki rolled her eyes, her children would never change. No matter where they lived or who they met, they would always be the Haruno four and they would always be there for one another. Made Mebuki smile, knowing her children would always have each other.

Shaking her head, she barely missed Sakura kissing her cheek and saying goodbye, all while dragging Jin behind her who was still stuffing his face with a stolen pancake.

Yeah, her children would never change.

* * *

><p>Sakura never lost her smile, even though Jin tried multiple times to get her into a fight about her music. She had simply plugged her earbuds in and drowned him out as they walked to school.<p>

Konoha's School for the Gifted wasn't that big of a building, as there weren't that many students. Apparently the principal, or head master, was very picky about who could enroll and who couldn't. That was why there weren't many students. Not many could pass the entrance exam, not like Sakura and Jin, who both passed with flying colors. Jin was a master welder; he could make anything out of metal and make it look amazing. Sakura was a gifted dancer and signer, and she always accredited that to her love for kpop. She had spent hours upon hours learning the dances of her favorite bands and singers, and also spent the same amount of time trying to sing. She was no superstar, but she could hold her own if need be. Hiro would've made it into the school, if he hadn't already graduated high school and was currently enrolled in college. He was a master fighter. His best styles were jujitsu and tai chi. When ever Sakura watched him practice, she found her brother to be amazing. It was like he was dancing through his moves; he was just so damn graceful it made her slightly envious.

Where she had to work hard, it came naturally to Hiro.

Same thing in certain classes; where she had to study and study, her brothers could skip the entire year and still pass with the best grades. It just wasn't fair, but Sakura had something that neither could do. She could speak Chinese, Korean, Japanese, and English fluently. No one else in her family could, not even her father, who was a diplomat that worked in the embassy whenever he traveled. That was why he usually took her with him when he had to go to any of those three countries. She was his translator.

"Sakura!" Jin yelled, pulling her left earbud out. She gave him a dark glare and was about to snap at him, when he pointed and turned her head so she could look.

They had arrived to school, and were currently the center of attention. Sakura wanted to blush and duck behind Jin, but then she remembered that he had interrupted her precious music, which no one did unless they had a death wish, and decided to just keep her eyes forward and pretend like nothing was wrong. She thought her plan was pretty good, as they had made it halfway to the building, when a orange and yellow blur ran at them. Jin stiffened and pulled Sakura behind him, lifting his foot and let it plant itself into the chest of the blur. Said blur crumpled to the ground and groaned about how mean it was to kick someone. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Jin had only been defending them, so it was only natural for the blur to be in pain. No one messed with Jin. He may not have Hiro's skills when it came to fighting, but he knew how to hold his own in a street fight. Which is why he had reacted to the blur with a good kick.

"Ow! Did you have to kick me?!" The blur asked/yelled, standing up to reveal that he was indeed a male and possibly a fellow student. Sakura wanted to face palm. Great, not even officially started into the school year and Jin had already made an enemy. Someone kill her, please.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You were running at us and could've hurt Sakura!" Jin yelled, glaring at the blonde boy. Sakura peeked over her brother's shoulder, looking the blonde over. He had spiky blonde hair that went in every direction, nicely tanned skin like Jin's, bright blue eyes that reminded her of the sky, and had three whisker like scars on both his cheeks. She was immediately reminded of a fox. A fox who was very loud, if his boisterous shouts were anything to go by. He was wearing bright blue pants, an orange shirt, and a black track jacket. Overall, he was a bright fashion disaster. Sakura chuckled, knowing Hiro would go nuts.

Hiro was as gay as someone with his looks could be. He was incredibly masculine, but tended to show his feminine side when comfortable. It made his dating life even more funny, because girls assumed he was straight until he would politely turn them down and let them know that he was gay. Those girls' faces were still priceless, even to this day.

"You're the one who kicked me-" Blondie started to say, only to be cut off when another boy walked up and threw his arm over his shoulders.

"Dude, Naruto, chill. You did rush the poor guy," the new boy said, effectively giving Sakura the name of her brother's enemy. Jin simply glared, crossing his arms over each other. Sakura rolled her eyes, and stepped out from behind her brother, pulling the attention of the two boys to herself as she flicked her brother's ear.

"Jin, apologize."

"But Sakura-"

"Now, Jin." She said, the tone in her voice giving Jin shivers. Damn, why did his sister have to inherit their mother's temper?

"Geez, fine. Sorry for kicking you, blondie." Jin said. Sakura face palmed, wondering if it would be too much for the ground to swallow her up.

"My name's Naruto, not Blondie." Naruto said, puffing up his chest like they were supposed to know who he was. When neither Haruno seemed to understand, he visibly deflated and pouted.

"Sorry, but uh, were we supposed to know who you were?" Jin asked, slinging his arm over Sakura's shoulders. He wasn't liking the way every male seemed to be staring at her. And she was dressed modestly, so that made him all the more protective.

"Not really. Naruto's always like that. I'm Kiba by the way, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba introduced, allowing Sakura to look him over quickly. He had spiky brown hair that was messy, probably on purpose, and red, upside down triangles tattooed on his face. He wore dark wash jeans, a grey button up, and a black leather jacket. He looked put together, but also looked like he had simply thrown on whatever he could reach. Hiro would approve.

"I'm Jin Haruno. This is my little sister, Sakura. She's got an unhealthy obsession with Korean music, so don't mind her." Jin said, walking forward to shake Kiba's hand. Only to end up eating dirt as Sakura had purposely tripped him. She placed her foot on his back and pressed down, earning shouted curses and dark threats. Naruto and Kiba both took a step away from the strange duo, as Sakura simply applied more pressure to Jin's back. The boys swore they saw Jin sink into the Earth with each stomp Sakura applied.

* * *

><p><em>So, tell me what you think! If anyone can guess who Hiro will be paired up with from the rookie twelve (yes, it'll be a dude) they'll get a chapter dedicated to them~!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Soooo...this came into fruition because of my "healthy" obsession with Korean pop (Kpop)-which isn't that bad-and wanting to mess with my favorite character._

_Also, I would like to know people's opinions on Kpop, OC's, and anything else they might be thinking of when reading this._

_I like to know the opinions of others. I blame my curiosity._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Making Friends and Pissing Off Family<br>**

"D-Did that girl just trip her brother? And stomp on him?" Shikamaru, a friend of Kiba's and Naruto's, asked. The two boys nodded, feeling shivers run down their backs. They could feel her eyes on them, watching, judging, calculating. They did not want to end up like Jin, who was currently trying to crawl out of the Jin-shaped hole Sakura had created for him. He was grumbling under his breath, cursing her name and everything that related to her. Sakura simply stood to the side and smiled. Her smile was what made the boys shiver in fear. During the entire thing, she didn't once lose her eery smile.

It was frightening, to say the least.

Once they saw Jin stand up and dust off the dirt he was covered in, they felt they could breathe a little easier.

"Dammit, Sakura, you're lucky I prefer to wear dark colored clothes." Jin grumbled out, shaking his head to get the dirt out of his hair. Sakura closed her eyes and flicked his ear, making him wince and slap her hand away.

"You're lucky I held back, Jin." She said, loud enough for the others to hear. Naruto shrunk from her sight and chose to hide behind his girlfriend of two years, Hinata. If that was her holding back, then what kind of monster was she?

"You're so evil, Sakura. Hiro would be jealous." Jin said, smirking when her eyebrow twitched. It was a little known secret that Hiro hated Sakura's violence and had made her promise to never use it again. It was a promise that was constantly broken because Jin always pushed her buttons. If Hiro found out about her always beating Jin to an inch of his life, he would be disappointed in her. And she couldn't let that happen. Oh no, she was his favorite and she wanted to remain that way forever. **Forever.** Jin laughed as he dodged her fist, smug that he had finally made her crack and lose that creepy smile of hers.

"Mou, Jin, what would Hiro think if he found out you were the cause of such violence?" Sakura asked, smirking evilly as the two siblings made their way to the front doors. Where a large group of friends just happened to be.

Jin shivered. Hiro would positively kill Jin if he found out.

"Black mailing bitch." Jin snapped, making Sakura laughed. She slung her arm over his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, dear brother." She said, chuckling as he nodded in agreement. He looked up and saw the fearful gazes of the people in front of them and glanced at Sakura. She was back to smiling.

"Yo!" Jin called out in greeting, letting his expression become relaxed and slightly annoyed. It was his fall back whenever around strangers. Sakura's was to smile until pissed off. "Know where the front office is?" He asked, not really looking at anyone. His eyes roved over their faces, not finding anyone particularly interesting to look at. He shrugged when no one stepped forward to answer. "Let's go, Sakura. We'll find it one way or another."

"Lead the way." She said, brushing past the group as if they weren't even there. Naruto finally peeked over Hinata's shoulder to see the two siblings. He must've muster up some courage, because he was running at them and shouting at them to wait. Jin and Sakura quickly separated before Naruto could barrel into them and send them crashing into the floor. Of course, by doing that, they left the blonde with no one to grab onto and therefore ended up crashing onto the floor. Again.

"Ow...Why me?" Naruto asked, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. He had landed pretty hard on it. He just knew there would be a bruise there.

"Because you don't seem to understand the basic rules of personal space?" Sakura asked, laughing to herself as Naruto glared at her. His glares were harmless when she compared them to her two red headed cousins, who hated each other.

"Here I am trying to be a nice and show you guys around, and what do I get in return? A bunch of jerks." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if he could guilt them into apologizing. Yeah, that wasn't gonna work on these two. They're practically immune to the puppy dog look. Aya loved to use that look on them, and it worked. For her. Not for the blonde teenager who couldn't grasp the simple fact that you don't rush people without warning.

"Show us around? How? By tackling us?" Jin asked, his eye twitching. This moron was more annoying then his cousin, who was infuriating on his good days, and downright dead on his bad days. Jin sighed and began to rub his temples, wondering if this would be a common thing. God, he hoped not.

"N-Naruto, maybe y-you should try t-t-to use a-a different approach." Hinata said, helping her idiotic boyfriend to his feet. She was blushing a deep red, standing in front of these two strangers who didn't seem to care what others thought of them. She mentally wished to be that confident one day.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Hinata." Naruto grumbled out, but smiled nonetheless. He could never be mad at his girlfriend, she was too damn adorable. A thought that was shared by Sakura, who was seconds away from jumping the poor girl. Between her dark blue hair that fell to her waist, to her lavender colored eyes, to her shy nature, she was a prime target for Sakura's unnatural love for cute and adorable things.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. It's a-a p-pleasure to m-m-meet you." Hinata gave a slight bow with her head, and suddenly flinched when Sakura squealed.

"Oh my god! You're so adorable!" Sakura gushed out, quickly engulfing the girl in a tight hug. Jin blinked as if this was a normal occurrence, which it really was. Sakura had a habit of stopping random strangers and hugging them if she found them cute. Her cousin was a frequent target. Jin watched as the girl, Hinata, was starting to turn a dark red. She looked seconds from passing out if Sakura didn't let her go soon. Stepping in, even though he didn't want to, Jin grabbed his sister by her collar and forcibly removed her from the other girl. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while telling Hinata to breathe and to relax. Thankfully, their other friends decided to join them before Sakura could jump her again.

"Geez, Sakura. You trying to kill the poor girl?" Jin asked, shaking his sister a little like she was a bad cat that had been caught doing something horrible. Sakura only grinned, knowing she was in trouble but not caring about it any way. He rolled his eyes, of course she wouldn't care. He could thank his only female cousin for that.

"Ehehehe, can ya blame me?" Sakura asked, finally being set down on her feet.

"Yes, yes I can." Jin said, poking her cheek. She snapped her teeth at him in a ferocious grin. Naruto, Hinata, and the others simply watched the increasingly strange duo interact. None of them had ever seen something like this before, and they've seen a lot in the past two years. Like, a lot.

"So, uh, how about some introductions?" Kiba asked, breaking the tension between the two Harunos. Both blinked and turned to look at him, their movements synced. Okay, that was just creepy. However, he couldn't really say anything. He was like that with his best friend and pet, Akamaru. Not to mention his human best friend, Shino, had a way of moving like that. So maybe these two weren't really that creepy.

"S-Sure." Hinata agreed, nodding for someone to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." A blonde girl with bright blue eyes stated, leaning against a tall, slightly chubby, boy who was busy eating a bag of chips like someone was gonna steal them from him. Ino elbowed him in the side, making him stop to see that everyone was waiting for him to say his damn name.

"Choji." Was all he gave, going back to eating. Ino rolled her eyes, but kissed his cheek nonetheless. It was hard to get Choji to talk around strangers, let alone talk to them. A boy with black hair in a spiky ponytail was elbowed next. He sighed and muttered under his breath, earning him another elbow.

"Goddam woman, so troublesome." He said, shaking his head at Ino. She glared at him pointedly. He sighed. "Fine. I'm Shikamaru." He said, moving to lean against a locker. Jin and Sakura nodded. They waited for the rest of the group to make the proper introductions.

Another brunette, this one with eyes similar to Hinata's, stepped forward. His hair fell to his shoulder blades and was in a lazy ponytail.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin." He said, making the bluenette blush. Sakura grinned evilly, wondering if she could scoot over to Hinata without being noticed and hug the girl again. Jin saw the look in her eyes and grabbed her collar, stopping her plan before it could even go into motion. She stuck her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes. She glared, he smirked.

"Hn." Was all one boy said in the way back. Naruto glared at the boy, whose black hair was oddly styled to resemble a duck's ass. Sakura giggled at the thought, dubbing the boy as Duck-Ass forever. He slid his gaze over to her, before sneering and returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"That asshole over there is Sasuke." Naruto said, jabbing his thumb in the boy's direction. Sakura let out a couple of laughs, trying to stop them, before she just gave up. Jin looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry...but his hair looks like a...duck's ass...and then...you called him an asshole...shit that's funny." She said between her laughs. When everyone got what she had said, a lot of the boys started laughing with her. Kiba laughing the hardest. He wiped a tear from his eye and threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I like you pinky, you got a sense of humor." Kiba said, before pointing at the last people in the group. Jin narrowed his eyes, glaring at the arm around his sister in hopes it'll burst into flames. "That's Tenten, Lee, and Shino. Shino doesn't talk much, so don't get offended if he doesn't respond to you."

"Okay, so there's Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Duck-Ass, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, you, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Did I miss anyone?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at Kiba who gave her a wolfish grin.

"Yeah, you forgot your name." Jin called out, turning to walk away. Only to get tackled to the ground by his sister. Who was conveniently sitting on his back with an innocent look. Kiba looked to her, then to the space under his arm, and to her again. She grinned up at him, patting her brother on the head like he was a good dog. Jin growled, muttering under his breath about breaking someone's iPod and ending the reign of ear bleeding. Sakura simply ignored him.

"Damn, you scary pinky." Kiba said, smirking when she jumped off of her brother, only to step on his hand. Jin growled a little louder.

"The idiot on the floor is my brother, Jin Haruno, and I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, bowing her head to the side like she was saying 'what can you do' in regards to her brother.

Stepping off of his hand, she grabbed his collar and pulled him up, in the same manner he had done to her. He glared menacingly at her. She ignored him. She was about to say something when both of them noticed a head of red hair walk in the front doors. Sakura and Jin grinned before launching themselves at said red head. Everyone took a step back and felt the air in the hallway turn icy. Some of the girls gulped and the boys shivered in fear.

The Haruno duo had just tackled Gaara and his siblings to the floor. Like it was nothing. Those closest could hear Gaara growl lowly, only to get smacked in the head by Sakura, who had taken him down by herself, while Temari and Kankuro had been taken down by Jin.

"Gaara, you did not just growl at me."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Soooo...this came into fruition because of my "healthy" obsession with Korean pop (Kpop)-which isn't that bad-and wanting to mess with my favorite character._

_Also, I would like to know people's opinions on Kpop, OC's, and anything else they might be thinking of when reading this._

_I like to know the opinions of others. I blame my curiosity._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: Lunch Time Fun<br>**

"So, let me get this straight. You two are related to them?" Ino asked, pointing her fork at Sakura. The pinkette nodded, happily munching on some strawberry pocky. Her brother Jin was currently busy glaring at Kiba and Naruto because the other two decided to try and sit next to Sakura. However, the minute Gaara saw an open spot, he took it and nobody wanted to die, so they didn't say anything.

"Gaara and the other two are distant cousins, like third or fourth cousins, I think." Sakura explained, pouting when Gaara stole some of her pocky. When he noticed, he raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"You tackled me." He said, smirking when Sakura pouted even more. Ino felt a little freaked out. Gaara never smiled, never grinned, and he most certainly never smirked.

"What the hell?" She asked, banging her head on the lunch table. Well, tables. The group normally had to steal two tables, but with the added presence of five others, they had to steal a third table. Needless to say, the rest of the cafeteria wasn't happy.

"Ino, a-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked, finally getting her boyfriend to calm down enough to eat. Ino shrugged her shoulders, but kept her head down. Choji rubbed her back in a comforting manner, which made the blonde happy enough to look at her best friend.

"Not really. My head hurts from trying to figure everything out." She said, making a few of her other friends nod in agreement.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said, rubbing her head sheepishly. Gaara took that as a sign to steal more pocky, earning him a death glare that made the others shrink in fear. He simply shrugged. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"You're no fun, Gaara." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"I am plenty fun. Aya has stated as much whenever we have been in the same room." Gaara said casually. Another thing he never did; by now everyone's heads were starting to hurt.

"That's because she's seven and has yet to learn the cruelty of the world." Jin spoke up, stealing the last seat next to his sister before Kiba could. The canine boy growled and pouted, only to feel something poke him in the forehead. He looked up and saw Sakura reaching forward to wave some pocky in his face. This one was vanilla flavored, since Gaara stole all her strawberry. She grinned when he took it before Jin could snatch it.

"Aya will never learn the cruelty of the world." Gaara said in a tone that clearly stated he would make sure that never happened.

"Who the fuck is Aya?" Kiba asked.

"Our little sister. She looks like Gaara, only as a girl." Jin said.

"Wait, how many siblings do you guys have?" Tenten asked, slyly eying Jin from where she was sitting. Ino and Hinata noticed and smirked. 'Bout time Tenten had gotten over Neji and his cold rejection.

"Besides us, two more. Aya is seven, and like Jin said, looks like a mini Gaara. Hiro is about twenty and currently enrolled in college. He looks like a male me." Sakura explained, which made the others picture her two remaining siblings before they all nodded. They could picture Aya and Hiro pretty well, thanks to Sakura's small description. It also helped that she and Gaara were there as well.

"How is Hiro, by the way?" Temari asked, poking Kankuro in the side until he turned to glare at her.

"Still gay, if that's what you mean." Jin said, not noticing the way the girl's faces lit up. Apparently Sakura wasn't the only girl who found gay men adorable and cute. Hiro was gonna have a fan club by the end of the day.

"Thank you," Temari replied sarcastically. Jin flipped her off.

"So, Jin, what grade are you in?" Naruto asked, already forgetting about his anger towards the white haired male. Jin shrugged before answering.

"Senior."

"No way." Kiba said, smirking when he snatched another vanilla pocky from Sakura. She glared.

"Way," he replied. "Oh, Sakura, guess who I ran into last class." Jin said, smirking when he saw the wheels in his sister's head turn. When her eyes lit up, he knew she had figured out who.

"Sasori!" She cried out, giggling when Kankuro and Temari groaned.

"And his blonde boyfriend!" Jin yelled back, pointing in the direction of their other red headed cousin.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Before you go off to tackle someone else, how the hell do you know Sasori?" Ino asked, her question stopping Sakura from bolting from her seat.

"He's our cousin, first cousin, and therefore related to Sakura and Jin. While we can't stand him, Sakura hear has made her affection for him well known." Temari answered, turning her head to catch Sakura jump up and dash across the lunch room, launching herself into the side of Sasori, effectively knocking him out of his seat. "She's also his favorite family member, besides Aya." She added, wincing when they all heard Sasori yell at Sakura, who just cackled before he realized who it was that had attacked him.

"Do you have a picture this Aya, since you all seem to like to talk about her?" Neji finally asked, joining into the conversation.

* * *

><p>Sasori was many things; impatient, fiercely loyal, and downright evil when pissed. He wasn't however, that good at being aware of his surroundings, especially when he was busy arguing with Deidara about art for the thirteenth time that day. Though they were dating, that didn't stop them from fighting like an old married couple. It just wasn't possible.<p>

So, when he felt someone smash into his side and send him flying out of his chair, he was a little more than pissed.

He was downright furious, especially since he had a large group of fan girls.

Just as he was about to lay into the poor girl, he noticed that they had bright pink hair.

He only knew of two people with that exact shade of pink for hair, and one of them was too well mannered to throw themselves at him.

Which left him with one answer.

Sakura.

His adorable cousin who loved him like he was a god or something.

"Sakura?" He asked, grabbing her attention. She was cackling evilly, in the exact same way he had shown her all those years ago.

"Hello~!" She called out, making him smirk and shake his head. Yep, she hadn't changed a single bit. She released him and helped him stand up, jumping onto his back once he was standing to his full height. That's when he remembered the other people who he had been sitting with.

"Uh, Sasori, who's the pink chick?" Kisame, one of his friends, asked, pointing at Sakura like she was a wild and vicious animal. If only he knew just how vicious she could be.

"This is Sakura. My cousin." Sasori said, poking the girl in her sides until she started to laugh and released him. Deidara nodded, having met Sakura a few times before. He was just hoping she wouldn't tackle him as well. He was a bit sore from gym and...other things...Heheh.

"Deidara~!" Sakura sung out, latching onto the blonde male who could pass as Ino's older brother, or twin brother. Deidara hugged the girl back, smiling when Sasori continued to poke her.

"Hey, Sakura. How've you been, hm?" He asked. Sakura took a moment to think about her answer, before shrugging.

"The usual." She replied. Deidara nodded. When Sakura said 'the usual' it meant that she was still obsessed with kpop, sweets, and still single. Her over protective male relatives made sure of that. Deidara, on the other hand, was hoping she would get a boyfriend. And soon. The girl needed a male in her life, a male not related to her.

"She's your fucking cousin, and you never once thought to tell us bitch?" A silver haired male asked, pointing at Sakura while glaring at her with his pink eyes. She glared back like it was nothing.

"Yes, Hidan. And why should I have told any of you?" Sasori replied back, his voice cold and emotionless. Sakura rolled her eyes at his tone. Apparently he hadn't changed at all, either.

"Sasori, don't be rude." Sakura said, stabbing him in the side with her foot. He grunted and shoved her foot away. She was currently sitting in Deidara's lap, petting the blonde's hair like it was normal. And it was, for her at least. The other people found it incredibly strange.

"Sakura, don't be a bitch." Sasori shot back, rolling his eyes when she stuck her tongue out at him. He was tempted to grab it and pull, but thought his friends wouldn't understand if he did.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Hidan shouted, not hearing the maniacal laughter in the background. Deidara and Sasori simply rolled their eyes and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Soooo...this came into fruition because of my "healthy" obsession with Korean pop (Kpop)-which isn't that bad-and wanting to mess with my favorite character._

_Also, I would like to know people's opinions on Kpop, OC's, and anything else they might be thinking of when reading this._

_I like to know the opinions of others. I blame my curiosity._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four: The Gym Class From Hell<br>**

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said, staring at the green clad monkey in front of her.

"Nope." Tenten said, smirking as she saw Sakura pale when their gym teacher take notice of her.

"Ah! Who is this youthful blossom?!" He shouted out, loud enough for Sasori and Deidara to stop their argument and look around before going back at it. Sakura desperately tried to find a hiding spot, only to feel the man's hands slam down on her shoulders in a display of friendship. Well, that's what it was to him. It was more of an act of harassment to Sakura. She was thanking her lucky stars, as few as they were, that Jin was not in class with her. He would've thrown their teacher through the wall, effectively getting them both expelled. And on their first day, she might add.

Her mother would kill them if that had happened.

So instead, Sakura resigned herself to facing this green monkey on her own.

At least she was in a class with a few of her new friends, and Gaara. She had Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Lee (who looked just like the teacher now that she noticed), and Sasuke. The other students were of no concern to her. Except for Hidan and the blue haired monster known as Kisame. They were smirking at her, probably enjoying the torture she was going through.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno, sir." She finally said, feeling the teacher's hand clap down on her back, nearly sending her to the floor. She growled and glared daggers at the man, wanting to do nothing more than rip his arms off and slap himself in the face with them. It would be a morbid version of the childhood game, quit hitting yourself in the face. She cackled darkly at the thought, which went unnoticed by her gym teacher. He was too busy crying with Lee, both of them hugging each other while a sunset suddenly appeared behind them. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch.

They were gay, that was the only reason they were acting like this.

"No, Gai-sensei is not gay, though Lee might be." Neji said, suddenly appearing beside her. She shrieked and slapped him, sending him to the floor with a red cheek. Sakura could hear Hidan and Kisame roar in laughter.

"Oh, shit, sorry Neji!" She said, quickly helping the junior to his feet. He swayed a bit on his feet, before righting himself and glaring darkly at Sakura.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." Neji growled out, looking ready to kill the poor girl before she could even explain herself. Thankfully, she didn't have to. It was Gaara to the rescue.

"Sakura doesn't like to be scared. She has a bad habit of lashing out. Jin should've explained that." Gaara said, his sentences clipped as he fought back his own amused smile. Ah, Sakura, always ready to entertain, even by accident. Neji growled, but let it go. He would get Jin back for not warning them.

"Why would think Lee and Gai-sensei are gay, Sakura?" Tenten asked, as Gai dismissed them to change into their gym clothes. Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno. The whole sunset in the background while they're crying just screamed...gayness..." She finished lamely, not sure if any other word would be able to describe those to correctly. Hinata let out a soft giggle, sharing Sakura's opinion about the odd student teacher duo.

"Y-You do have a-a point there, S-Sakura." Hinata said, quickly changing into a green shirt and black shorts. Tenten was wearing a similar gym outfit, which made Sakura feel like an odd duckling. Her gym clothes consisted of baggy, black sweats, tucked into white high tops, a white tank top with a silvery sweatshirt on top. She kept her hair up, but had pinned her bangs back with some bobby pins. Her sweatshirt hung off her shoulders, allowing everyone to see the straps of her tank top and sports bra, which thankfully, was also white. The two girls stopped and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, her hands out to the sides like she was in trouble.

"Are you seriously going to workout in those?" Tenten asked, pointing at her shoes. Sakura looked down and nodded, before lifting a pant leg to show the brunette that the laces were tied around her ankles tightly, but not too tight to cut off the blood flow. Tenten nodded in approval before shoving the two girls out of the changing room before anyone else could question Sakura.

When they got out and made their way over to the guys, the guys stopped their conversation and stared. Of course, Neji's look was always disapproving of the school issued gym uniform. He found it too tight for his sweet and shy cousin, and while Tenten always looked good, he still considered the outfit inappropriate. Sakura, however, hadn't been issued a uniform and therefore stuck out like a sore thumb. Kiba whistled in appreciation.

"Damn girl, you look ready to break dance any second." Kiba said, chuckling when Sakura struck a pose. He wasn't aware that these were Sakura's practicing clothes whenever she had a dance to learn. So, when she broke out a few of her moves, it was safe to say that his jaw had literally dropped to the floor. Shino helped him pick it up, before turning to face the sweet pinkette who was blushing slightly. Shino was no longer wearing his high collar jacket and dark sunglasses. So Sakura was finally able to get a good look at his face.

And she was impressed to the max.

Who knew he was so hot?! Not her! And she's seen some pretty hot guys before!

"My apologies for Kiba, he's more dog than human." Kiba growled but didn't say anything. Shino was right, after all. "If I may, what are you're gifts?"

"I'm sorry, my what?" Sakura asked after she had finished drooling over Shino's appearance. Tenten smirked and elbowed Hinata, who caught the hint. Ino was so going to have fun match making Sakura to one of the two boys.

"You're gifts, talents to use a different word." Shino explained. Sakura made an 'oh' face before smirking.

"Dancing, obviously. With some singing. Oh! Also I can speak four languages fluently." She added.

"You're lying!" Kiba shot out, though there was no bite behind his words.

"Am not." Sakura shot back, glancing around the gym to see where their strange teacher had disappeared to.

"Are so-" Kiba started, only to have someone slap the back of his head. Who was this mysterious person? Why Gaara of course!

"Sakura does indeed speak four languages. Her father is a diplomat that travels often. He usually takes Sakura with him so she can translate. He can only speak Japanese, and stumbles through his Korean like a child." Gaara explained, getting pinched.

"Don't call my father a child." Sakura snapped.

"But it is true, even your mother says so." Gaara added, knowing he had won, yet again. Damn him and his observation skills!

"Yeah, but that's my mom, she always says stuff like that." Sakura said in an attempt to get the last word. Gaara allowed her this small victory, since he had already one.

"So, what languages?" Tenten asked, noticing two green blurs rush into the room with bags of big red balls on their backs. Her eyebrow twitched. Dodge ball.

"Japanese, Korean, English, and Chinese." Sakura said, just as Gai-sensei gestured for everyone to surround him. Shino gave the smallest twitch of his lips, which shocked the others.

"Mandarin or Cantonese?" He asked softly, just before the group joined with the rest of the class. Sakura caught it, however and smirked smugly.

"Both." She whispered, just as Gai-sensei started yelling about the youthfulness of his students and how they will display that youthfulness in a game of dodge ball. Shino allowed himself to smirk slightly before letting it disappear. Kiba, however, saw it and smirked as well. It seemed like he and his best friends were both interested in the same girl.

Well, let's hope the best man wins.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did this happen?" Sakura asked herself, shaking her head back in forth with her eyes covered by her hands. She had somehow ended up on a team with Hidan, Kisame, and tons of nameless classmates. Hidan had his arm over her shoulders and was cursing up a storm about how great he was and how wimpy her cousin and his boytoy were. She wanted to hide away in the darkest corner ever and pray to never see this man again.<p>

"Cheer up, pinky. You're on the better team." Kisame said, slinging the girl over his shoulder as the two teams separated. Sakura made a pleading look with her friends, silently asking them to save her. Hinata gave her a look of apology, while Shino tried to hold back a growling Kiba. Though, it looked like Shino also wanted to tear into the seniors, which was a bit of a surprise. The guy had barely spoken to her throughout the day, and had only made an effort to start a conversation with her this class.

Huh, weird.

"So, bitch, where the fuck are you from? I've known Sasori and Deidara for quite awhile, the fucking pansies, and this is the first I've fucking heard about some damn cousin." Hidan said/asked. Sakura lifted her head up and glared at the silver haired male before letting out a breath.

"First off, don't insult my cousin and Deidara. Secondly, maybe you didn't deserve to know about me, and thirdly, I'm from Seoul. Bitch." She added, lacing as much venom as she could into that last word. Hidan narrowed his eyes at her before grinning darkly.

"Feisty, I like that." Hidan said, just as Kisame set her down and Gai blew the whistle, signalling the start of the game. Sakura groaned and leaned against the wall. She was more of a supporter than fighter. She blamed the fact that her male relatives had clearly stated that she wasn't supposed to fight unless forced to. Pfft, yeah, like she was gonna listen to them.

However, seeing the way Kiba, Lee, and Tenten were throwing and dodging, she figured she made the right choice. Until some bitch on the other team viciously threw a ball at her. Sakura yelped and immediately went into a split, while also grabbing the ball. Hidan whistled lowly at her reflexes, catching the ball and throwing it at Hinata. Who couldn't dodge and got smacked in the face.

"Oi! That was my friend, you bastard!" Sakura shouted, grabbing the nearest ball and launching it at the back of Hidan's head. The force from the throw sent him down to make out with the floor.

"Fucking bitch!" He shouted, grabbing the same ball that was possibly covered in his blood (damn she could throw when pissed) and sent it back to her with the same ferocity. Kiba and the other team stopped to watch this internal fight go down between the two. Everyone knew that Hidan was one of the best throwers in class, and also the most violent. No one knew Sakura well enough to figure out how good she was. But they didn't need to, as she had gone all Matrix like and bent backwards to dodge said ball of fury. She smirked when Hidan grabbed another and another, essentially giving her all the ammo in his anger. Sakura flipped, twisted, turned, and dodged everything he threw. That was, until she stepped on one of the balls. She began to fall backwards, her feet to far apart for her to go Matrix.

Instead, she bent her arms backwards and caught herself. That didn't stop Hidan, who threw another ball. Sakura kicked her feet up into the air and set her head on the floor. Her hands twisted and quickly pushed her spinning, her feet staying far enough apart so she stayed balanced in her spin. Hidan made the mistake of throwing a ball. It ended up hitting her moving feet and got sent back. Only it was going a lot faster. And ended up smacking his in the center of his face.

He fell on his ass and Sakura stopped her spinning and jumped to her feet, swaying slightly. She leaned against the wall as Hidan held his nose. She was pretty sure she had broken it. Gai-sensei blew the whistle, signalling the end of the game. Class still had another twenty minutes left, but he didn't seem to care as there was a bleeding student to attend to.

"'ucking 'itch! 'roke my 'amn 'ose!" Hidan shouted out, glaring daggers at her. Before he could muster up the strength and concentration to go after her, Shino and Kiba flanked her and walked her over to their side.

"Damn straight! And I'll do a lot worst next time you attack one of my friends!" Sakura yelled back, being held back by each arm. Shino had her left, Kiba had her right. They were able to drag her over towards Hinata, who was clutching an ice pack to her cheek. She did smile, though. So the damage had been mostly to her pride. That didn't calm Sakura down though, as she still wanted blood.

"Calm down, pinky!" Kiba shouted, this close to tossing her over his shoulder. He didn't care if she attacked his back with her fists, he didn't want her getting into a fight she couldn't win. There was a reason Hidan was considered the best. He was vicious, even in games, and had one hell of a temper. Not to mention, he always got his revenge.

"Like hell I will! That bastard hurt Hinata!" Sakura yelled, turning to face Kiba with fury burning in her eyes. He had to stop himself from taking a step back in fear.

"Sakura, Hinata is fine, though bruised. You inflicted more damage than she received. He paid his price." Shino stated calmly, wondering if she would listen to reason, or forgo it and continue her assault.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, all this anger was giving her a killer headache, which was the least of her worries. She wasn't sure why, but when she saw Hinata get slammed by that ball, something in her snapped. Maybe it was the fact that Hinata was the sweetest girl, or maybe it was because she reminded Sakura of her beloved sister, Aya. Either way, she really shouldn't have snapped like that, but she had good reasons. Gai-sensei said nothing above the chest, and Hidan did ignore that rule in favor of hurting others. So maybe she had gone over board and lose her temper. It still felt good.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But I'm still pissed, though."

"Why?" Neji asked, his grin screaming satisfaction. While he had wanted to hurt Hidan, seeing Sakura go after him like that was better than he had expected.

"He kept calling Sasori and Deidara pansies. I don't take well to people insulting my family." She grumbled out, heading towards the changing room with Hinata and Tenten following.

"Damn, that girl screams trouble and danger." Kiba stated, his grin dark and slightly sinister. Shino's face, while expressionless, internally mirrored Kiba's.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Soooo...this came into fruition because of my "healthy" obsession with Korean pop (Kpop)-which isn't that bad-and wanting to mess with my favorite character._

_Also, I would like to know people's opinions on Kpop, OC's, and anything else they might be thinking of when reading this._

_I like to know the opinions of others. I blame my curiosity._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: One Week Down<br>**

Sakura sighed to herself as she sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair. She winced when she pulled on a few knots. She really didn't want to get up and go to school, but she had to. But it was Friday, and Friday's were supposed to be enjoyed while laying in bed like a lazy slug!

But it was also the last day of her first week of school and that alone made her happy.

But it was Friday.

But she got to see her friends, who were quickly endearing themselves to her and Jin.

But it was Friday.

But-

Her thought was caught off when Jin slammed her door open, grinning like a psychopath. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. He could've just knocked.

"What?" She snapped when he decided to just lean against her door frame like a fool. He shrugged his shoulders and let his grin slip into a smirk. How annoying. "Jin, quit staring like a creeper." She said, tossing a pillow at him. He grabbed it and tossed it back. Sakura let it smack her in the face. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

"What, can't your big brother smile at you?"

"No, not when it's you. You make it creepy. Hiro makes it all warm and nice."

"Pfft, look who's picking favorites." Jin shot back, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not."

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say Hiro was my favorite. He isn't. Aya is. Just like Gaara and Sasori are my favorite cousins."

"That's only because they look like Aya, just as males."

"Damn straight. So, you gonna tell me why you slammed my door open?" Sakura asked, stretching before tossing her blanket off of her. The back and forth banter with Jin woke her up fully, so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

"Some of your friends found you." He said before disappearing down the hallway. Sakura could hear his chuckle even as he went into the bathroom. She blinked and shook her head, before the words finally sunk in.

Oh crap! How the hell did her friends find out where she lived?! Before she could run through the possible suspects, her closing door was slammed open and there stood Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. All grinning like playful cats.

"Good morning~!" Ino chirped, launching herself at the poor pinkette. She hit her target in the center, sending Sakura to the ground in a tangle of limbs and hair.

"Gah! Ino!" Sakura cried out, shoving the girl off of her so she could breathe. Once that was completed, she pointed an accusing finger at them. "How the hell did you find my house?!" She shouted, her eyes demanding an answer.

"G-Gaara told u-us." Hinata stuttered out, looking like a ripe tomato. Sakura growled under her breath. Of course he would, it was just so Gaara to give away classified information like that. He probably thought this scenario would happen and wanted some twisted revenge for her tackling him on Monday. Well, two could play this vindictive game! She laughed darkly, her look shaping into something truly terrifying. Ino scooted far away, wondering if it was smart of her to be this close.

"He did, did he? Kukuku, Gaara. Such a stupid move, little cousin." She said to herself in a dark voice. Tenten grabbed Ino and Hinata and they collectively took a step back. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. And they had only wanted to walk Sakura to school, while the guys walked with Jin. Was that such a bad thing? Were they bad people?

"Uh, we can go, if you want." Tenten began to walk backwards, hands in front of her in a non-threatening position. Sakura jumped to her feet.

"No!" She chirped, smile already in place. "I'll just need some time to get ready!" She told them, closing her door and leaving them to wonder what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her door, dressed and ready to get her revenge on poor Gaara. She was wearing white skinny jeans with tears starting from her shins and stopping at her mid thigh, a white tank top, a red and white Letterman jacket, and red, studded converses. She had piled her hair on top of her head in a tight bun, which she held together with a red ribbon tied into a bun. She wore a gold medallion necklace, gold, dangling angel wing earrings, and a bead charm bracelet Aya had made her for her birthday last year.<p>

She closed her door, after grabbing her needed items (i.e phone, iPod, earbuds, backpack) and bounced down the steps one at a time. Aya ran out of the kitchen and launched herself at her sister's legs, wrapping her tiny arms around them. She was quickly followed by Kiba, who looked like he had done something bad and didn't want Aya to tell on him.

"Yo!" Sakura called out in greeting, startling Kiba in his tracks. He slowly looked up, memorizing everything about her while ignoring the glare her sister sent him.

"Uh, hey, S-Sakura. What's up?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head in guilt. Sakura smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I dunno. Why don't you tell me? Or should I ask Aya?" She chuckled when his face paled.

"Ask me! Ask me!" Aya shouted, raising her hand.

"Okay, Aya, tell me what's going on." She asked.

"That idiot over there and the other ones in the kitchen were telling me that dogs, bugs, and foxes were way better than scorpions, birds, and pandas!" Aya yelled out, sticking her tongue out at Kiba. Poor Kiba, getting his ass handed to him by a seven year old. He would never live this down.

"Did you tell them why those were your favorite animals?" Sakura asked, picking Aya up and slinging her onto her back. Aya giggled and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck as her sister carried them back to the kitchen, plopping her back into her seat and ruffling her hair. Aya giggled again and shook her head. "Well that wasn't very nice. You can't get mad at them if they don't know, little sparrow." Sakura chided, but did it in a tone that kept Aya happy.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Aya said, grinning as Sakura handed her a glass of chocolate milk and a plate of fruit.

"It's alright, sparrow. Now, tell my friends why those are your absolute favorite animals without a doubt in your mind." Sakura told her, hopping onto the counter behind Aya. She noticed that Shino and Naruto were sitting across from Aya, with Kiba standing behind them. They all leaned in, patiently waiting for the little girl to explain. They could see why she was Gaara's favorite. She look exactly like him, with jade colored eyes and red hair. Hell, she could even pass for Sasori's little sister if she wanted to.

"Scorpions are Sasori's favorite, birds are Deidara's, and panda's are Gaara's." She said, taking a bite of pineapple.

"Sakura, you let a psychopath and two gang members near your sister?" Shino asked, making Aya narrowed her eyes at him and throw an apple slice at him. He dodged it and simply stared at Aya. This child was a demon.

"They're family. Besides, you guys haven't met Hiro, yet, have you?" She asked, laughing as she finished her grapefruit breakfast. She hopped off the counter and planted a kiss on Aya's head before heading towards the front door. The girls were waiting outside, not wanting to feel Sakura's wrath because the guys had made her adorable little sister mad.

"No, why?" Naruto asked, dragging Jin behind him by his collar.

"He makes Gaara look harmless." She laughed out, watching the color drain from everyone's faces. Jin let out a bark of laughter when Naruto squeaked out a 'really?'.

She was happy she had gotten out of bed today. It looked like Friday was gonna be fun.


	6. ATTENTION

**I'm sorry to inform everyone, but I will not be able to post or update after tonight.**

**I'll be leaving for Basic Training for the Air Force on Sunday, and for three months I will not have any access whatsoever to electronics.**

**If I do, it will be to make phone calls home.**

**This does not mean, however, that I'm abandoning my stories.**

**They will be updated, just don't expect it for a long time. **

**This will be posted as a chapter on all of my stories, so as to let everyone who likes them know.**

**I apologize for starting any stories in the past week, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything.**

**This was not my intention, so please don't be mad.**

**Apologies once again. I promise to reread everything once I get unrestricted internet again, which will probably be in three months, like I stated above.**

**That will be when I will be in Technical Training School, or Tech School.**


End file.
